<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102925">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77'>AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Past Lives, Romance, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'est la fille de mes rêves. Mais genre littéralement, je la vois toutes les nuits. "<br/>Adora enchaîne les cauchemars depuis son enfance, plus douloureux les un que les autres, l'accablant de culpabilité et de remords. Mais aussi d'amour ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" - Catra ou je suis ? On est où là ? Catra qu'est ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît explique moi !!<br/>
- Oh tu aimerais que je t'expliques ? Ça serait si agréable que je réponde à tes ordres comme au bo' vieux temps pas vrai ? Mais les choses ont changées Adora ! C'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant ! Dis moi où t as foutue cette putain d'épée ?!<br/>
- Je... peux pas te le dire.<br/>
- Ah toujours à garder des secrets. Jouer à la mystérieuse ça te connaît bien ça.<br/>
- Non c'est pas ça Catra.. Je..“<br/>
Je sens les larmes arriver. Je veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Je suis forte, je ne suis plus Shera mais je reste forte, je dois m'en rappeler. Je prends une grande respiration et souffle ces paroles que je redoute tant...<br/>
"- Je l'ai détruite..."<br/>
Catra me regarda d'abord étonnée. Ses grands yeux vairons me fixait comme si elle était capable de scanner chaque pensée d'un simple regard. Après un long moment dans cette situation plus que gênante , elle changea d'expression. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son village, ses canines brillaient, elle ouvrit grand sa bouche et se mit à rire de façon hystérique, elle ria encore et encore tenant son estomac jusqu'à en pleurer.  J'étais juste.. Effrayée... Par mon ancienne meilleure amie. .. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un sort si froid.<br/>
"Ahah j'y crois pas si Shadow Weaver pouvait entendre ça !!! C'est tellement drôle putain j'en peux plus, tu vas me tuer Adora un jour je te jure. T'avais quoi, un petit job à faire... Garder la ô grande épée destinée à sauver le monde grâce aux pouvoirs des paillettes de la ô grande Shera toute puissante et même ça t'en es incapable ? Mais à quoi tu sers putain ?<br/>
- Catra... S'il te plaît.. Arrête... Pourquoi tu me fais ça... Pourquoi t'es devenu ça ?<br/>
- T'oses me demander une telle connerie putain t'es vraiment stupide ?  TU VEUX SAVOIR QUI M'A RENDUE COMME ÇA ? C'est la même personne qui m'a confortée quand j'étais enfant, la même qui m'as tenue la main quand j'étais ado, la même qui m'as embrassée ce jour où on a décider de réussir ensemble, LA MÊME QUI M'A ABANDONNÉE."</p><p>J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je suis en sueur, ma respiration est incontrôlable, j'ai si peur. Mais je suis dans mon lit, le cauchemar est enfin fini. J'ai eu si peur et pourtant je n'arrive à me rappeler de rien. Je crois qu'il y avait encore cette fille... Elle avait l'air en colère... Ou triste ?<br/>
De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça. C'est vrai que ces cauchemars deviennent plus violents ces derniers temps mais bon ils sont là depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, donc rien d'ingerable. Je ferais mieux de me préparer.<br/>
Une note m'attends sur le frigo de la cuisine, mes parents qui me rappelent de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison... Ils avaient vraiment besoin de mettre une note pour ça ? À quel point ils me font confiance ? Enfin je me plains mais j'ai du les voir deux fois dans ma vie, un peu normal qu'il pense que je suis encore du genre à brûler tout ce que je trouve comme quand j'étais gosse. Bon cette note est peut être justifiée.<br/>
Mais je me suis améliorée ! J'ai plus ou moins réussi mes œufs brouillés aujourd'hui ( ce qui signifie que seul un côté est complètement noir). Ah c'est pas comme si je pouvais demander à quoique ce soit de m'aider, après tout malgré ces incidents pyromanes je reste leur fille si "responsable, adulte, talentueux" meme surdouée ahah ils sont pleins de ressource hein ? Pour des gens toujours en voyage ils ont l'air d'en connaître beaucoup sur moi, en tout cas ce faux moi. J'aimerais bien voir qu'ils feraient si ils savaient que leur fille unique était juste une fille nerveuse, maladroite et avec des rêves tirées de film d'horreur.<br/>
Merde c'est déjà l'heure ! J'aimerais bien éviter d'être en retard au moins ne pas me démarquer des le premier jour serait un bon début....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! J'ai fait ça un peu au millieu que la nuit à partir d'une idée qui traînait dans ma tête depuis un moment. Hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pr que je m'améliore. J'espère que vous apprécierez !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>